


IntERRORgation

by Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor cannot handle kisses, Connor's theme song is I am not a robot and you can't convince me otherwise, Deviants, Interrogation, Kissing, LEDs, M/M, error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: Connor adjusted his tie, this deviant has killed 17 people in cold blood. Connor decided before entering the room that he was going to go with the threatening approach. Connor narrowed his optical sensors as he slammed the door open.





	IntERRORgation

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the 3rd Connor fic in 2 days? Yes. Do I have a problem? Yes. Send help.

            Connor adjusted his tie; this deviant has killed 17 people in cold blood. Connor decided before entering the room that he was going to go with the threatening approach. Connor narrowed his optical sensors as he slammed the door open. He walked in and slammed down a rather thick file onto the counter. “17 people. You murdered 17 people.” Connor said harshly as he turned the chair around sitting in it with the back of the chair facing the deviant. The deviant grinned tilting his head. “Oh, if I’d have known that killing 17 abusive monsters would give me the privilege of seeing you, I would have defected so much sooner.” Connor blinked, thoughts stalling momentarily.

 

**Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor shook it off and snarled at the deviant. “JL200, you stabbed,” Connor opened up the file and slammed down a photo of a woman who had been stabbed repeatedly, “this woman 35 times.” Connor snarled leaning in closer to the deviant’s face.

 

**Scanning Deviant… Processing…**

**Deviant has blonde hair. One blue eye and one green eye. LED has been removed.**

**Processing data… Deviant is attempting to match the appearance of Markus.**

 

            “You’re trying to match the appearance of Markus. But unlike Markus you murder people.” Connor said as he stood up grabbing the front of the deviant’s shirt. Connor leaned in closer to the deviant’s face, registering that the deviant was grinning. He seemed satisfied by the situation he is in. “If you don’t cooperate, the human’s will do things the hard way. Is that what you want?” The deviant only chuckles and Connor drops him back into his seat before pacing around him, and then slamming his hand down on the table in front of the android.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 10% Too Low**

 

            “You don’t seem to understand the situation. You killed 17 humans. They’ll tear you apart if you don’t cooperate.” Connor snarled. There was no change in the JL200 who had taken a liking to staring into Connor’s eyes. “If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory.” Connor said threateningly. “Do I get to see yours too handsome?” Connor’s processors whirred in confusion.

 

**Error. Processing Abilities Stall Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

 

            Connor glared at the deviant as he slammed his hand down in front of him. “They’re going to tear you into pieces to find your malfunction. Do you want to die?” The android laughed and looked at Connor with a grin, “I’m already in heaven when I see your face.”

 

**Deviant Stress Level 12% Too Low**

 

            “35 stabs wounds, you didn’t want to leave her a chance, huh?” Connor said as he got in the android’s face. “Did you feel anger?” Connor said getting up from his seat. “Hate?” He started to move around the table to get closer to the android.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 12% Too Low**

 

“She was bleeding!” Connor said as he leaned in again. “Begging you for mercy!” Connor said as he got closer, leaning in.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 15% Too Low**

 

“But you stabbed her, again and again and again!” Connor shoved the android’s shoulder each time he said again, watching the android’s stress levels rise.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 20% Too Low**

 

Connor leaned in closer, and spoke harshly, a snarl on his lips. “I know you killed them. Why don’t you say it?” Connor pressed his hands down on the interrogation table as he spoke to the android.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 25% Too Low**

 

            Connor slammed his hands down after circling the Deviant who had fallen silent. “Just say ‘I killed them’! Is it that hard to say?” Connor yelled pressing in closer. Connor was yelling directly into the deviant’s face at this point.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 32% Too Low**

 

The android was shaking at this point, but because of what, Connor couldn’t tell. “Confess you fucking deviant!” Connor yelled.

 

**Deviant Stress Level 50% Optimal Levels**

 

The deviant remained silent and Connor growled in his throat. “You leave me no choice.” Connor bent over the deviant and grabbed his arm, letting his skin fade away as he started to probe the deviant’s memories, but before Connor could access anything, the deviant turned its’ head and kissed Connor with a desperation. Connor froze up, as the android slid its’ tongue into Connor’s mouth.

 

**ERROR                                             ERROR                     ERROR                                             ERROR            ERROR                     ERROR                                 ER%OR                                            E@$OR                        5RR3RERRORERRORERROR**

 

**System Overload… Processing… Processing…**

 

            Connor distantly heard the interrogation door get slammed open as the android continued to kiss him. He was frozen unable to move as his processors tried to comprehend what exactly was happening. Connor was pulled away from the deviant, his LEDs a glaring red. Connor felt like he was offline.

 

**Processing… Processing… Data Malfunction… Processing… Processing…**

 

Connor distantly heard someone say something along the lines of androids being heavy as he was dragged into the other room.

 

**DATA CANNOT BE COMPREHENDED**

**SYSTEM ERROR**

**REBOOT NECESSARY**

**PLEASE STAND-BY**

 

**REBOOTING… REBOOTING... Reboot Successful**

 

**Systems back online**

  
Connor blinked as his LED turned back to blue. He looked around in a sort of daze trying to comprehend what just happened. “Jesus Connor. A kiss is all it takes to turn your systems off?” Connor looked at Hank in confusion and touched his lips. He did not comprehend the meaning behind the deviant’s action. “I cannot comprehend the meaning behind this deviant’s actions.” Hank just grumbled and walked away leaving a very confused Connor in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's system wasn't prepared for kisses. Deviants confuse him. The same person who inspired I Want to Live inspired this one. They bless me with inspiration.


End file.
